


Bro's Little Kitten

by Psychoza



Series: Poor Little Kitten [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm going to hell I just know it, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Shower Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, They bone, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoza/pseuds/Psychoza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers love each other, right? You know that you love your Bro. He's the coolest person in the world. He takes care of you, and even though you wonder why you don't have normal parents like some of your friends, but Bro makes sure to show you he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Little Kitten

Brothers love each other, right? You know that you love your Bro. He's the coolest person in the world. He takes care of you, and even though you wonder why you don't have normal parents like some of your friends, but Bro makes sure to show you he loves you. He can get scary sometimes, if you bother him to much or if he's having a real bad day. You avoid the kitchen because if he wants to throw something at you, there are a lot of things that can hurt you there. He teaches you how to fight though, and that's pretty rad. You can't really hold the sword above your head that well seeing as you're only 9, but you love that he gave you one. None of the other kids have weapons though, so you don't really talk about it at school anymore. Sometimes he gets rough with you when you fight. But he always makes it up to you.

Today you sit on the couch watching TV while your Bro is texting someone. There are a bunch of half empty chines take out bins on the floor in front of you, you guys always buy a lot so that you can snack on it later. You don't know how Bro stays so fit. He really is awesome. You aren't that bad. Still have some of your baby fat, but all in all you're fairly average. You guys practiced a little before dinner, you have a scuff on your knee and a few cuts on your fingers and arms, but you feel happy. Bro has so many cool scars. Sometimes he lets you trace them in the shower or while you're in bed. He only tells you about a few of them. The rest he says you can know when you're older. But how much older can you get? You already know how to work the computer, have a cool weapon, and do adult things, what more could you do? But you never ask why. You don't like to make him mad after you make him happy. And that's what you love to do. Make your Bro happy.

Bro sets his call down on the soft cushion next to him and wrapped him arm around your shoulders. You lean into him a little bit and he pats your head twice before removing his arm and standing up. You know what this means, and you quickly pause the movie and get up, following him as he steps into the bathroom. Your friend John says that your Bro sounds lame and that his puppets don't sound as cool as you make them all out to be, but his dad doesn't sound like a very good prankster so you brush that off as him being a dweeb. Bro is awesome. You're so lucky to have him.

The sound of the shower water hitting the tile walls is calming. You love the sound of water. This is where it happened for the first time. Bro wanted to make sure you were calm and happy before you made him happy. You can't really remember how old you were, 6 or 7. He let you drink some of the yellowy stuff he drinks. He gave you a lot of it. It tasted bad but he wanted you to drink it. That first time, the water was warm and it made your body pliant, like putty in his big hands. You start to strip off your t shirt and look up at Bro with big eyes as he steps into the spray and motions for you to follow him in. You trip over your pants a little bit and have a mini heart attack as your head comes close to hitting the counter. It hurts to hit that. Once Bro pushed you and you hit it. He didn't mean it though. He loves you. You step in after him soon enough and he promptly squirts some apple scented shampoo on top of your head and begins to scrub it into your scalp. You like when he does this. His fingers feel nice massaging your scalp and you love it all. You like when he pets you and runs his fingers through your hair. He moves you so that the water sprays over your head and washes away the bubbles. You close your eyes and feel. His hands are on your shoulders, his legs press up against you and you can feel that he's ready. When he is satisfied with your rise he sits down on the little shower bench and hands you the bottle. You smile big to yourself and step between his legs and start to wash his hair. He closes his eyes and you take the opportunity to look at him. His hard features melting into a comfortable look. His skin the same color as yours, a little less pink though. His arms are big, his muscles you could trace. His chest had no hair on it, the only body hair was at his stomach, trailing downward. His legs are open so that you can fit there and you can see that he's half hard. His penis twitching every now and then. You look back at his face to see him looking at you. How long has he been looking. You flinch and realize that you stopped moving your fingers in his light blonde hair. He looks into your red eyes with his orange ones and a half smirk tugs at his lips. You start to scrub again and look at your hands. You feel his hands at your small hips. They run up and down your back, he pulls you forward a little and leans his face in, planting a small kiss at the skin he can get before you squirm a little, trying to keep your balance. He lets you regain your footing and then pushes at your stomach lightly, signaling that he is going to stand up. You step back and press your back against the wall, shivering at the cool touch. Bro steps into the water and his body is so close to yours. You're still really short, his length is close to your face. You lean forward and grab it, licking the head tentatively. The taste of the shampoo is present on the skin. Bro doesn't stop his movements. He places a hand on the back of your head and pets you. You close your eyes and pop the head into your mouth. He taught you how he liked it a long time ago. It changed over the years a little. In the beginning he would just tell you to play with it like a toy or bounce you in his lap. If you tugged to hard or moved in a way that he didn't like, he'd tell you. You stopped messing up a month in. Bro steps closer, moving his hand away from your head. You were pressed against the shower wall, shaped just so that all Bro had to do was thrust his hips to fuck your mouth. You open up wide for your Bro and let out little slurping noises. Gagging a little from time to time. You still can't take all of Bro in. You can barely get 40% of it in on most days. But Bro never minds. You moved your tongue around and lightly touched Bros legs. Bro pulled away and picked you up, turning around to set you down on top of the shower chair which was drilled into the tub. He didn't want it slipping. Ever.

Bro stored one of his special bottles in the shower. For when ever he would need it. It didn't have a flavor like the ones he kept in the living room and bed room. You wondered if he kept any in the kitchen. Maybe when you're a little taller and stronger you'll check it out. You turn so your back was facing Bro and place your hands on the wall, feet planted on the bench, as spread as you could get them. Bro lightly rubs your hips and you can hear the snap of the bottle and get a little nervous. You've done this enough times, but it still hurts from time to time. You can feel Bro's fingers play with you, getting you ready for what's to come. You're so scared about what will happen if he gets bored with you making him happy. You're constantly asking him what he wants so that you can make him happy. He likes when you make your little mewling noises while he fingers you, and when you call him Daddy. He calls you his naughty kitten, because you like to be pet. He says some mean things though, calls you other names. Uses the words that your teacher told you were bad to say. Sometimes he sounds like he actually mean it and you cry. He'll hold you after that and tell you how good you were though, so you know it's just part of the game.

You can feel Something bigger than your bro's fingers at you and you know what's coming. Bro leans forward a little, warm water dripping off of his shoulders and hair. He tugs your hip and starts to push in. His free arm wraps around your little shoulders and he starts to whisper in your ear.  
“You're such a good boy... My good little kitten... You like when I do this don't you.. Answer me.” 

You nod your head as you clench your jaw. He is settled in as much as possible and leans back, pulling back out at a slow pace. You let out small gasps and shut your eyes tight. Bro makes a soft grunt in your ear and you shutter. He's feeling good. He stopped moving for a while. You tremble a little, hands flat against the wall legs spread, body flushed. He snaps forward and thrusts in fast, making you let out a startled scream. He laughs at that and stands straight, starting to set a pace. He lets out grunts and pulls at your hair and tells you to moan. He doesn't like for you to make much noise, but when it comes to this, he loves to hear you. You let out little moans and clench your bottom just like he taught you to. He talks at you like he always does, calls you his kitten and his little slut. You tell him that you are his little slut. If he asks if you like something, the answer is yes. His pace is picking up, your body is tired, the water is starting to cool down and even though it isn't hitting you dead on, it still feels cold. Bro grabs you, one arm across your stomach, one across your shoulders, and lifts you up, pressing you against his body. You let out small screams as the angle changes and it gets a little uncomfortable. He lifts you a little more and turns you to the longer wall. You look up behind teary eyes and see the little bar hung there. You reach up and grab it and Bro releases your body. Your heart pounds and up hold onto the bar as hard as you can. You don't want to fall but its hard. Bro is getting close to being done, you know this because you know him. He runs his hands up your stomach and then grabs behind your knees and starts to talk.  
“Aw fuck, that's it. Take it, take it.” He chants that and you start to panic, your fingers getting tired.  
“Bro... BRO! I can't hold on anymore,” his grip on your legs gets harder and he lets out what sounds like a growl.  
“You better fucking hold on or I swear to God!” The water was cold and your arms were getting tired. You start to cry and mumble things, 'please stop', 'I love you', even resorting to 'Daddy please'. You hold on. You hold on for dear life because you can't make him mad. IT feels like an eternity before it ended. The warm feeling inside of you was more noticeable with the water making everything else cold. Your arms shake and you're bawling at this point. Bro pulls himself out of you and holds you, allowing you to let go of the bar and curl into him. He rinses you both off and steps out of the shower, carrying you to your room and lies down with you on your bed. You aren't crying anymore but Bro still comforts you. He pets your hair and wraps a blanket around the two of you. He tells you that you did good and that you're a good boy. You just nod your head and hug him. He tells you you'll like it more soon. You know that you will, but you make him happy. You ask if he is happy and he smiles at you.  
“Yes, I'm very happy. I love you kitten.” You nuzzle your face into his chest and nod.  
“I love you too Bro.” 

 

You love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fuck I'm going to hell in every religion. I know this sucks. I know I probably messed up in my facts SOMEWHERE! I was bored and had the idea for underage stidercest and thought 'why the fuck now?' so yeah... I will pot more of m BroJohn... Later. It's 12:27AM right now and I want to sleep now. In the morning. For now, enjoy this.


End file.
